Taunted
by delicate.desires
Summary: Sakura gets caught spying on Sasuke and Karin. Oneshot. Suigetsu x Sakura


Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Taunted  
Summary: Sakura gets caught spying on Sasuke and Karin. SuiSaku oneshot.  
Number of Words: 2390  
Time-Period: Post time-skip.

I'm still working on the other stories, but lately I've had a major writer's block with them, so I decided to make another one-shot. If you're waiting for my other stories, don't worry, I'll update them eventually.

I've always wanted to try writing about this pairing. I think it's quite cute, so here you go. Some SuiSaku. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disbelief shone through her emerald eyes as she witnessed the painfully embarrassing scene before her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The red-head exclaimed in admiration as she clutched the tattered shirt that was so hastily thrown to her. From where she stood, which was a mere fifty feet away, Sakura could immediately tell that the filthy pile of rags were soaked in sweat and blood.

"I will cherish this forever!"

Sakura cringed, remembering the times she herself was so humiliatingly obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. She felt like such a fool, convincing herself that she loved the boy, when in reality it was nothing but an irrational infatuation. After all, he constantly put her down, ignored her, and during their entire time spent together, he barely even acknowledged her- but she refused to hold these offenses against him. She had deserved it, after all. As a child, she was a spoiled, shallow brat.

Now, however, things were different.

Although she wished he hadn't left Konoha in the first place, Sakura was also grateful for his hurtful actions. Without his abandonment, her eyes would never have been opened. Without the motivation he had given her, she would not have gotten stronger. Through her hard work, she had been acknowledged as a talented medic and a skilled fighter. For this, she would always be thankful.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Sakura instantly froze, mentally cursing her unawareness. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even sensed the presence behind her. She cautiously turned to look at who had caught her, readying herself to defend against an attack if necessary.

The boy had violet eyes that seemed to smile with as much cockiness as his sharp-toothed grin told her. His hair, which reached just below his chin, was a startlingly similar color to Kakashi's, if not a shade lighter. In all honesty, Sakura had to admit that he wasn't too bad to look at.

"Were you spying on Sasuke and Karin?"

Sakura shook her head quickly, but the white-haired man, unbelieving, chuckled in reply. "Don't lie to me, kunoichi."

With this said, Sakura reached for the kunai strapped to her thigh, only to find them missing from the holster.

"Looking for these?" The man asked, twirling the kunai around his fingers. He smirked down at the now flustered woman before him, enjoying her panic-stricken expression.

"Well, since you're completely at my merc-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sakura had thrown a chakra-infused punch towards him, only to stumble forwards as her arm floated right through his chest. Stuttering, she asked, "Wh-what kind of ability is _that_?"

The man shrugged in reply, his smirk and a cocky expression still plastered across his face. Suddenly he was bent down to her eye level. "Now tell me, what are you planning, kunoichi?"

Sakura bit her lip in frustration, trying to think of a foolproof plan that could defeat a man who could transform into water.

"I'm looking for information." She replied, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"About what?" He pressed, gazing up and down her body. Sakura ignored her rising anger and used his distractedness as a chance to scrutinize him carefully, trying to catch every movement, preparing herself in case he ever decided to throw the kunai he was currently twirling around his fingers.

"The Akatsuki." She lied, sounding slightly nervous. Silently, she prayed that the man believed her. Sakura never was a good liar to begin with.

"Right." The man replied sarcastically, causing Sakura to fidget uncomfortably. She had no idea how to deal with her current situation besides finding a chance to escape and call for backup. If she was correct, the water element trumps fire, but is weak against earth. Unfortunately for Sakura, she hadn't even started elemental jutsu training and did not know what her chakra's natural element was.

"You look familiar, kunoichi. Have we met?"

"No." Sakura replied, trying to keep her voice sounding calm. Inwardly, she was seething at how anybody could have the gall as to even look at a woman in such a demeaning way. If he didn't have that strange ability, Sakura was absolutely sure she would have punched him into oblivion by now.

There was a moment of silent contemplation before Suigetsu snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, I know, now! Heh, you're Haruno Sakura, am I correct? _Sasuke's_ old teammate, and apprentice of the Hokage."

Sakura nodded, knowing there was no use trying to lie her way out. Her bright, pink hair gave her identity away. She berated herself inwardly for being so hasty and forgetting to change her appearance. Henges were of no use when dealing with other nin who could identify chakra-users. Hair dye and contacts were more useful in this case, but in her urgency, she had completely forgotten.

Suddenly the man sighed. "So I'm guessing you're here to stalk Sasuke, hm?" He asked, his grin weakening in the slightest way. "Damn. What does that bastard have that I don't?"

"Ha! As if." Sakura retorted boldly, completely ignoring the last part of his statement. With her anger and irritation being the source of her sudden confidence, she decided to ask, "Who are you? You know my name, so it's only fair I know yours."

"The name's Suigetsu." He replied, grinning, now. "Now tell me, _Sakura_, what kind of information are you looking for?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it _is_, Sakura. I'm Sasuke's _teammate_, and teammates always look after one another, right?" He jeered, knowing very well that Sakura would pick up the implications. Suigetsu's grin returned as he neared closer to Sakura, who was now shaking like a leaf. "Why would Sasuke ever leave when he had someone like_ you_ on his team?" He asked, stroking the side of her face gently.

"_Were you not good enough for him_?"

The way she was desperately trying to keep a confident facade was very amusing to Suigetsu. He felt so powerful, having one of Konoha's elite trembling with fear. His grin widened at the ego booster and he let out a harsh laugh.

"Don't touch me." Sakura whispered threateningly, slapping his hand away. Her action only served to excite him, and his once cocky grin quickly turned predatory.

"Scared, kunoichi?" Suigetsu mocked.

Sakura laughed out loud at this. "You think I'm _scared_?" Her feral smile matched his as she suddenly sent him a barrage of attacks. She managed to land a few blows, despite his liquefying jutsu. Suigetsu grunted as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her attacks weren't fused with chakra, but they were still painful. He looked up at her smirking form, realizing that he had misinterpreted her actions earlier.

She hadn't been shaking out of fear, but _fury_, and as for her 'confident' expression, he found that she had been trying stay calm and not lose control.

"Heh." He muttered under his breath. It seemed that he had hit a sore spot when he was mocking her about Sasuke's abandonment. "Why don't we take this farther off, so your _ex_-teammate Sasuke over there doesn't hear us?"

When Sakura flinched at the mentioning of Sasuke, he knew he had been correct. "_Fine_." She hissed, obviously angry at the earlier comments. With her consent, he led her to an open field, well out of Sasuke's abnormally acute hearing range.

Suigetsu cracked his knuckles as Sakura adjusted her gloves. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Give up yet?" Suigetsu smirked down upon the girl who was currently unable to move. Both ninja were panting hard and carried wounds varying in size and depth. Sakura, who had spent hours running before being confronted by Suigetsu, had depleted her chakra reserves healing her potentially dangerous wounds and was now in no condition to defend herself.

Instead of replying verbally, Sakura started bucking underneath her oppressor, intent on throwing him off. Suigetsu only shifted his body so his weight would make it even more difficult for Sakura to move.

"Stop that." He growled. The girl was too stubborn for her own good, considering she was lying helplessly on the ground and was _still_ refusing to give up.

Again, Sakura refused to reply but only continued to wriggle underneath him.

"I mean it, Sakura. Stop _now_." Suigetsu ground out as he felt a growing pressure in his pants.

"Why should I?" Sakura growled out. Suigetsu was about to yell at her when he noticed the tears brimming her eyes. He opened his mouth but found he had no idea what to say.

"Dammit, let me go!" Her attempt at struggling were futile, and only caused the grip around her wrists to tighten painfully. Suddenly she stopped moving and fell limp against Suigetsu, who merely raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

'Playing dead?' He thought, 'Now that's hardly fair.'

Sakura started muttering things under her breath, her pink hair covering her eyes. Suigetsu moved Sakura's wrist so he was able to pin both her arms with only one of his, and with his free hand, he carefully brushed away her pink locks. To his surprise, the tears that were once brimming her eyes had now fallen, creating a wet path down her face.

"_Dammit_," Sakura swore, her voice raw with emotion. "Why am I such a goddamn _failure_?" She asked, turning away from Suigetsu's surprised face.

The pressure in his pants only seemed to grow as he watched her tears flow from her pain-filled eyes. Dried blood and scabs were scattered throughout her body. Her shirt was ripped in various places, giving him a clear view of many wounds that _he_ had caused. He suppressed the sadistic grin threatening to overtake his lips as he remembered every blow, every hit, every swipe that he had thrown her way. Some were only partially healed, where others had reopened after he had roughly shoved her to the ground.

He licked his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Suigetsu muttered.

Unable to suppress his perverse thoughts any longer, he dipped his head to capture Sakura's lips in a heated kiss. Sakura lay there, stunned. When he lifted his mouth off of hers, his smirk returned. "You are _far_ from being a failure." He stated, licking his lips before lowering his head to take her mouth once again. Sakura subconsciously parted her lips and although her tears stopped falling, her mind was completely blank from her current state of shock.

Suigetsu carefully placed two fingers on her forehead before using a small surge of chakra to knock the girl unconscious. He sighed, feeling slightly guilty for having to end the fight like this, but he wanted to keep her alive. He remembered Sasuke mentioning something about finding a healer, and decided it was the only chance of him being able to bring the woman along.

Grinning at his brilliant idea, he lifted Sakura and headed back towards the direction of camp.

* * *

"Guess what I found?" Suigetsu exclaimed, walking into the campsite with the unconscious pinkette slung unceremoniously over his shoulder. His liquefying jutsu had posed too big a problem for Sakura, and as a result, inevitably lead to her downfall. In spite of this, however, she had put up a magnificent fight. He had known her chakra was not at its full capacity, but she had managed to force him to use a few of his strongest techniques.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, uncaring. His back was turned away from Suigetsu as he started the tedious job of setting up a tent.

"A medic!" Suigetsu answered his own question with a victorious smirk plastered across his face. He had witnessed the proficiency of Sakura when it came to being a medic as well as a fighter. He had to admit, he was thoroughly impressed with both Sakura _and_ himself- for having the skills to capture her.

"Hn."

"Who goes by the name of Sakura Haruno!" Suigetsu finally finished, feeling more proud of himself than he had ever been.

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke turned around to face him. He eyed the incapacitated body of Sakura, whose legs were dangling loosely over Suigetsu's front side.

There was another silent moment, and with a perfectly calm voice, Sasuke asked, "What did you do to her?"

Suigetsu gulped, the smirk had completely disappeared from his face. Sasuke never lost his cool, and he always seemed so eerily emotionless, but this time something was definitely off.

"Well, we fought a bit..."

He paused, waiting for a reaction from Sasuke. When he did nothing, Suigetsu carefully continued.

"... She lost and started to cry about how she felt like such a failure..."

Again, he waited for an unusual reaction from his leader. A twitch, a flinch, _anything_. And like usual, Sasuke didn't react at all. When Suigetsu deemed it was safe, he proceeded with his description of the fight.

"... Then I kissed her as a distrac-"

A threatening, guttural sound that escaped Sasuke's throat interrupted Suigetsu's explanation, instantly silencing the white-haired man.

"You _kissed_ her?"

"Uh..." Suigetsu hesitated only for a quick second before he decided to tell the truth. "...Yeah?"

And he immediately regretted it as he watched, completely petrified, as onyx eyes became red and the sharingan tomoe started swirling.


End file.
